


L'Enfer ou le Paradis

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley has a bit of Fall feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, They love each other so much, Zira hates hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Aziraphale n'aurait jamais imaginé l'Enfer ainsi. Crowley, de son côté, déteste toujours autant le Paradis.Ils feront tout pour que l'autre n'y retourne jamais.~Se déroule durant l'échange de corps de l'épisode 6.





	L'Enfer ou le Paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Comme j'ai vu la série en anglais, j'ai repris les noms en VO, j'espère que cela ne vous posera pas problème... Crowley s'appelle Rampa en VF (aouch...) et je suppose que Michael est Michelle...
> 
> Cette histoire se trouve aussi sur Wattpad (ainsi que d'autres de mes fanfics) : https://my.w.tt/bI829LgHbY
> 
> L'intrigue se situe à la fin du dernier épisode :)

L'Enfer ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Aziraphale avait pu imaginer, au cours de ces six milles dernières années. Il s'était représenté du feu, des cris, des champs couverts de cadavres, des volcans en éruptions, des damnés torturés sur des machines poisseuses de sangs, quelques fleuves de lave, ici et là...

Le véritable Enfer était bien pire que cela.

L'Enfer, c'était le manque de tout ce qui comptait, et le surplus de tout ce qui rongeait l'âme. C'était le manque de lumière, le manque d'air, le manque d'espace, le manque de paroles, le manque de chaleur, le manque de compagnie. C'était l'entassement des damnés qui erraient, sans but et sans origines, trainant les pieds sur des sols sales, dans des espaces confinés, moites, grouillant de vermines, de moisissures, de rouille, de champignons et de goudron suintant des fissures des murs et du plafond, assez rapprochés pour le faire suffoquer. Des néons grésillant crachaient sporadiquement des flashs de lumière sale, que renvoyaient des visages vides et des regards amers, tapissés de violence, de haine, de dépit et de colère.

Alors qu'il avançait dans ces couloirs cauchemardesque, guidé sans douceur par des démons qui le prenait pour un autre, Aziraphale ne pouvait songer qu'à une chose, une personne. _Crowley._

Crowley avait vécu ici. Crowley avait été obligé de retourner régulièrement dans cet endroit abominable, Crowley qui aimait tant les habits chics, les belles voitures, les boissons raffinées et les promenades la nuit, dans les parcs abandonnés. Et dire qu'en refusant de sauver l'humanité, en refusant de fuir avec lui, il avait failli le condamner à retourner dans cet endroit, dans cet enfer... À la seule pensée de son serpent errant parmi les damnés qui l'entourait, Aziraphale sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le bruler. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser paraître le moindre signe de peur, le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il avait emprunté le visage de Crowley et Crowley était brave, audacieux, presque inconscient. Il devait être comme lui, à présent.

Mais il se fit la promesse, la promesse solennelle, que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait son démon retourner en Enfer.

On le fit entrer dans une pièce, aussi grise et aussi sale que le couloir qu'il venait de quitter. Belzébuth patientait, sur son trône décrépit, entourée de mouches bourdonnantes.

– Le procès du démon Crowley va commencer, annonça-t-elle, son éternel air irrité sur la face.

Aziraphale sourit. Il allait faire en sorte que Crowley n'ait plus jamais à redescendre ici.

~

Le Paradis était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Crowley.

Si vide.

Si blanc.

Si froid.

Tout semblait mort, ici. Comme si quelqu'un était passé pour nettoyer et avait tout anéanti, jusqu'à la dernière étincelle de chaleur, jusqu'au dernier reflet d'un sourire. Crowley avait un mal fou à se représenter Aziraphale – toujours en mouvement, souriant, débonnaire, chaleureux – dans cet endroit statique, où même la lumière semblait glacée.

Comme c'était étrange, de retourner aux cieux ! Il avait l'impression de visiter un rêve lointain, un souvenir dont il ne lui resterait que quelques fragments, vagues réminiscences. Il avait été créé ici, il avait vécu ici, avant la Terre, avant les hommes, avant le début des temps. Avant le jardin d'Eden, avant la pomme, avant Aziraphale. Dans une autre vie, sous un autre nom...

Il n'avait jamais voulu Chuter. Pourtant, à cet instant, immobilisé sur une chaise, au milieu de cette immense étendue blanche, tous les regrets qu'il avait pu former s'évanouirent. Le Paradis n'était pas un endroit où il faisait bon vivre.

Gabriel apparut, suivit de ses deux sbires, qu'il avait mentalement surnommé « Tête-de-con » et « Constipée ». Bien sûr, Aziraphale lui avait donné leurs véritables noms, juste avant l'échange des corps, mais il avait oublié. Il n'avait jamais été bon, avec les noms, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Gabriel souriait. Ou, du moins, techniquement. Car Crowley savait à quoi ressemblait un véritable sourire, et ce n'était pas ça. Un véritable sourire, c'était Aziraphale caressant pour la première fois un livre rare, son regard émerveillé, son visage entier rayonnant de bonheur, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ou lorsqu'il faisait une visite surprise à la librairie et que les yeux de l'ange se mettaient à pétiller de chaleur, que sa bouche s'étirait béatement et ses mains se tendaient vers lui pour l'accueillir, comme si son premier réflexe était toujours de le serrer dans ses bras.

Gabriel, lui, ne savait pas sourire. On avait l'impression qu'il avait lu un manuel, quelque part, dont il aurait suivit les instructions à la lettre, sans se poser de questions. Ses lèvres, en s'élargissant, révélait ses dents blanches, le faisant ressembler à un prédateur. Son visage était dur. Ses yeux irradiaient de condescendance et de mépris. Il était aussi froid que le Paradis.

Crowley se promit qu'Aziraphale ne retournerait jamais ici.

Puis il sourit, car c'est ce que son ange ferait, et se prépara à affronter l'adversité.

~

Les démons semblaient haïr Crowley, l'insultant et le rabaissant à la moindre occasion. Aziraphale, tout angélique qu'il soit, ne put s'empêcher de les mépriser pour cela. _Ne voyez-vous pas à quel point il est génial ? Qu'il fait son travail infiniment mieux que vous ? Qu'il est le seul à avoir compris l'humanité ? Qu'il est plus intelligent que l'intégralité de cette assemblée ?_

Pauvre Crowley... Il méritait mieux, bien mieux que cette foule haineuse, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était. En tout cas, maintenant qu'il entendait Hastur parler pour de vrai, il comprenait mieux ses récriminations contre ses collègues.

On le déclara coupable, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, ce procès n'était qu'une parodie de justice.

– Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Demanda Aziraphale avec la voix de Crowley, qu'il essaya de ne pas faire trembler. L'éternité dans un puits sans fond ?

C'était la grosse faiblesse – l'une des plus grosses faiblesses – de leur plan désespéré. Si L'Enfer ou le Paradis choisissait un autre châtiment que celui qu'ils avaient espéré... Il essaya de ne pas s'imaginer attaché jusqu'à la fin des temps, coincé dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, sans lumière, sans chaleur, sans la moindre présence, jusqu'à ce que son âme s'effrite et qu'il disparaisse misérablement, fragment par fragment.

Puis une lumière familière apparut et Michael fit son entrée, toute de blanc vêtue, une carafe d'eau à la main. Une archange en Enfer ! Voilà qui n'était plus arrivé depuis... depuis la Chute, en fait, depuis que Lucifer, écrasé par la colère de Dieu, rongé par la haine, avait créé une dimension démoniaque pour lui et ses sujets. L'ironie faillit le faire sourire : apparemment, ils avaient poussé les anges et les démons à trouver un arrangement.

Michael lui jeta un regard qu'elle aurait pu adresser à un cloporte et tendit gracieusement la main pour déverser dans la baignoire vide le contenu de sa carafe de cristal. L'odeur de l'eau bénite envahis aussitôt l'espace, faisant grimacer et reculer démons et damnés. Aziraphale ne bougea pas, mais son cœur se tordit d'effrois. Depuis qu'il avait fournis à son démon cet infernal thermos, plus d'un siècle plus tôt, il cauchemardait à chaque seconde de sommeil volé. Constater qu'il s'en était fallut de si peu, que ces espèces de... de _bâtards_ avaient faillit noyer Crowley, son Crowley, dans une baignoire d'eau bénite...

Pour la première fois depuis la Création, Aziraphale se sentit sur le point de haïr.

~

– Si je résume, lâcha Gabriel, son faux sourire collé aux lèvres, d'un seul acte de trahison, tu as empêché la guerre.

Crowley songea qu'à sa place, Aziraphale aurait tenté de leur faire entendre raison. Son ange était toujours persuadé que les gens étaient bons, au fond. Même les démons.

– Eh bien, commença-t-il, si l'on considère le plus grand bien...

– Ne me parle pas du plus grand bien, imbécile ! le coupa l'autre. Je suis le putain d'archange Gabriel ! C'était l'occasion de régler définitivement les choses avec l'Adversaire !

Crowley retint un rire sarcastique, qui aurait parut trop étrange entre les lèvres d'Aziraphale. _Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'un simple ange et un démon de ba_ _s_ _-étage vous arrêtent, hein ?_ Il se sentit ridiculement fier d'eux, à cet instant. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si leur plan ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il ne revoyait jamais Aziraphale – ce qui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur, ne serait pas le cas – il avait fait quelque chose de bien en ce monde. Il avait finalement prouvé que le titre d'ange ou de démon ne déterminait pas qui l'on était.

Constipée marcha jusqu'à lui et défit ses liens.

– Debout.

Il s'étira brièvement et obéit, tentant de reproduire les mimiques de son ange. Il n'avait aucune peine à s'en souvenir, ayant passé des heures à l'observer. Réajuster ses habits, son nœud papillon, bouger légèrement la tête... Le plus difficile restait le visage. Aziraphale était si ouvert, chacune de ses émotions inscrites au coin de ses yeux, au bout de ses lèvres, en constant mouvement. Crowley avait du mal, lui qui avait toujours été si renfermé, si protecteur envers son cœur, à se souvenir de comment l'on faisait.

– Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas vous amener à changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il en tentant de reproduire le sourire d'Aziraphale, avec un succès qu'il jugea moindre, mais suffisant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la colonne de feu infernal qui grondait, à quelques pas de lui. Son sourire s'effaça.

– Nous sommes censés être les gentils, au nom du Ciel ! laissa-t-il échapper, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Venait-elle de lui ou du personnage qu'il jouait ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être qu'une minuscule part de lui avait continué à croire que tous les anges étaient aussi bons qu'Aziraphale. Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'au Paradis, au moins, ses mots seraient écoutés, que Dieu interviendrait, et qu'il pourrait parler de paix, d'humanité, d'amour et d'amitié, comme il avait tenté de le faire, si longtemps auparavant.

– Eh bien, lâcha sarcastiquement Gabriel, au nom du Ciel, les traitres doivent servir d'exemple. Donc... Entre dans le feu.

Pas de procès. Pas de jugement. Rien qu'un feu de l'Enfer et une condamnation. Il tenta désespérément de ne pas convoquer les souvenirs de la librairie en flamme, de son désespoir lorsqu'il avait cru son ange emporté par les flammes démoniaques, par le sort que ces monstres lui réservaient à présent...

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'aurait fait Aziraphale, à cet instant ? Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien aurait pu lui prêter de la peur. Mais lui savait qu'Aziraphale, sous ses airs doux, était incroyablement brave, et n'avait peur que pour les autres.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha des flammes. Mais Aziraphale n'y serait pas entré directement. Non, il aurait envoyé un dernier mot, un dernier sourire, un dernier pardon, comme Jésus sur sa croix, envers ses bourreaux.

– Ravis de vous avoir connu, dit-il mi-gentiment, mi-sarcastiquement. Peut-être qu'à une meilleure occasion...

– Ferme ta stupide bouche et meurs, maintenant, trancha Gabriel.

Crowley sentit une vague de haine grandir au fond de sa poitrine et ferma la bouche juste à temps, se contentant de répondre d'un regard assez dur pour fendre une pierre. Comment _osait-il_ parler ainsi à son ange ? Comment osait-il rabaisser Aziraphale, qui valait cent fois mieux que lui ? Lui parlait-il ainsi en permanence ? Était-ce pour cela que l'ange était si terrifié à chaque fois qu'il recevait une « note » du Paradis ? S'il n'avait pas été obligé de rester dans son rôle, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'étrangler.

Mais il avait un meilleur moyen de se venger. Si Aziraphale refusait de répondre, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'agressif envers son patron abusif, il se défendrait à sa place. Il ferait en sorte qu'il le craigne. Qu'il le laisse tranquille. Qu'il les laisse tous les deux tranquilles.

Alors il entra dans cette colonne de feu et, sous les regards d'abord abasourdis, puis de plus en plus terrifiés de Gabriel, Tête-de-con et Constipée, il sourit, fit craquer son cou avec délice, comme s'il se trouvait sous la douche, et cracha dans leur direction un long jet de flammes.

~

Aziraphale ressortit des Enfers avec un grand sourire. Il avait réussi.

Il avait ridiculisé Belzébuth, Michael, Hastur et Dagon, s'était amusé comme jamais (c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à faire ce qu'il voulait, la sensation était plutôt plaisante), était repartit en vie et, plus important, avait fait en sorte qu'aucun démon ne s'approche plus _jamais_ de Crowley.

Il était fier de lui et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, des mois, des siècles – depuis l'aube de l'humanité, peut-être – son cœur était léger, débarrassé de tous doutes et de toute culpabilité, gonflé d'espoir et d'une chose inimaginable : la liberté. Pour la première fois de son existence, Aziraphale songeait au futur, et pour la première fois encore, ce futur lui appartenait, à lui et à Crowley. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur d'être vu en sa compagnie, désormais. Il pourrait passer à ses côtés tout le temps qu'il lui plairait, l'inviter au restaurant, le laisser dormir à la librairie – et non dans son horrible appartement « moderne » – partir en voyage avec lui, peut-être même s'installer quelque part avec lui... Il pourrait enfin lui dire toutes ces choses, tous ces mots – et un mot en particulier – qu'il n'avait jamais osé utiliser. Il n'avait plus peur d'aller trop vite, désormais, plus peur de tout perdre ou de se brûler les ailes. La seule chose qui lui importait, il le réalisait enfin, n'était pas le Paradis, la librairie, la nourriture ou même les livres, la chose qui lui importait par-dessus tout et la seule dont il ne pouvait se passer, c'était Crowley.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers St-James'Park, leur lieu de réunion habituel, une question pernicieuse vint s'insinuer dans ses pensées.

_Et si Crowley ne s'en était pas sortit ?_

Il s'arrêta net. Puis repartis, plus vite, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à courir à perdre haleine.

_Et s'ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser le feu des Enfers, comme nous l'avions supposé ? S'ils avaient décidé de l'enfermer quelque part ?_

Il héla un taxi, sauta à l'intérieur et cria sa direction au conducteur, qui fut surprit de voir son véhicule accélérer d'un coup, bien au-delà de la vitesse maximale autorisée.

_Et s'ils avaient compris la ruse et renvoyé Crowley en Enfer ?_

Cela signifierait qu'on viendrait le chercher aussi, mais il n'en avait cure. L'image de Crowley plongé dans une baignoire d'eau bénite le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds, gelant son corps d'emprunt sous l'effet de vagues de terreur croissantes.

_Et si Gabriel avait décidé de le torturer ?_

Il essaya de ne pas imaginer les cris de son démon, son âme brisée, son corps cassé, il essaya, il essaya vraiment, mais échoua dans un mouvement de panique incontrôlé, qui fit rejaillir dans sa mémoire toutes ses peurs passées.

Il sauta hors du taxi, miraculeusement arrivé, et se mit à courir à travers le parc, courir jusqu'au banc, _leur_ banc, courir et prier en même temps, Dieu, Satan, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour y retrouver Crowley...

Mais le banc était vide.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Son cœur battait assez fort pour lui faire mal et sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement. _Crowley... Crowley..._

– Il va peut-être arriver, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je devrais m'asseoir. Oui, je devrais m'asseoir...

Mais s'il n'arrivait jamais ? Si c'était-ce sa punition ? Peut-être était-il encore en Enfer, finalement. Peut-être était-il condamné à attendre sur ce banc, jusqu'à la fin des temps, la deuxième partie de son âme. Peut-être que ce futur, qu'il s'était imaginé si fort, n'existerait jamais. Plus de restaurants, de soirées alcoolisées, de voyages, de plaisanteries et d'échapées. Plus rien.

Aziraphale leva les yeux au Ciel.

_N'as-Tu jamais pitié de nous ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit, alourdissant son cœur d'un désespoir muet.

– Déjà envie d'y retourner ? railla une voix, étrangement familière.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la sienne.

– Crowley ! souffla-t-il, comme une prière, alors que son visage s'illuminait.

C'était lui, c'était bien lui, dans son corps d'emprunt ! Il aurait reconnu sur n'importe quelles lèvres ce sourire en coin, cette façon de marcher, de le regarder, puis de s'asseoir à ses côtés... Le soulagement fut si intense, si brutal, qu'il en était presque douloureux. _Oh, Crowley..._

Il releva brièvement le regard vers le Ciel qu'il avait cru sourd. _Merci, merci, merci..._

– Tout va bien, mon ange ? s'inquiéta le démon.

Azirapale lui sourit – un véritable sourire – et Crowley eut sa réponse. _Maintenant, oui._

Ils se dépêchèrent de reprendre leur corps, autant par hâte de retrouver leur chair que par envie de contempler l'autre, le regarder, l'apprécier, le manger du regard et, après cette terrible épreuve, s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là.

Ils se tinrent la main et l'ange laissa la sienne quelques secondes de trop, appréciant la caresse de ces doigts familiers contre les siens.

– Un col en tartan ? rouspéta le démon en tâtant son cou tout juste retrouvé. Sérieusement ?

Aziraphale fut prise d'une furieuse envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

– C'est très classe ! protesta-t-il, momentanément incapable de détourner son regard de lui.

Puis il sourit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ils avaient gagné, après tout. Ils avaient gagné, contre le monde entier ! Il avait envie de rire, de chanter, de danser, de voler et de se perdre, euphorique, ivre de bonheur.

– La dernière prophétie d'Agnès était donc exacte... lança-t-il avant d'ajouter en se penchant vers le démon, un sourire aux lèvres : j'ai demandé un canard en plastique.

Crowley arbora une expression familière, mélange d'amusement, de surprise, d'admiration et d'affection.

– Et j'ai poussé Michael a me miraculer une serviette ! ajouta l'ange, très vite, en souriant.

Crowley rejeta la tête en arrière et ils explosèrent de rire.

Ils se rendirent au Ritz, ce soir-là. Et l'on raconte que pour la première fois depuis l'aube de l'humanité, un rossignol se mit à chanter à Berkeley Square, un air très doux, très tendre et plein d'espoir, que seul Dieu entendit.


End file.
